Power equipment that includes for example, lawn and garden tractors, all terrain vehicles (ATVs), and the like are offering more accessories and features as technology evolves. Such accessories and features include, for example, tilt sensing equipment and electronics that measure the inclination of the garden tractor during operation. One example is described in further detail in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/686,722 that was filed on Jan. 13, 2010 entitled TILT AND/OR ACCELERATION SENSING APPARATUS AND METHOD that published under U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0191408 on Jul. 29, 2010 and assigned to the assignee of the present disclosure. The TILT/ACCELERATION U.S. Patent Application identified above (hereinafter “the '722 Application”) is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for all purposes.
Another example of such technology is also described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/261,291 that was filed on Oct. 30, 2008 entitled TILT SENSOR ASSEMBLY AND METHOD that was published under U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0114435 on May 6, 2010 (hereinafter “the '291 Application”). The '291 Application is assigned to the assignee of the present and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for all purposes.
As more features and accessories are being offered, the amount of electronics required to support such features and accessories increases. On power equipment, especially on the type that traverses rugged terrain such as a garden tractor, maintaining the interconnection between electrical components is important. Also important is the need to minimize resonance or vibration in the electronics during the operation of the power equipment. Such achievements reduce quality issues, malfunctioning of the electronics, warranty claims, and provide a longer product life cycle.